The Last Sith
by Terp
Summary: No. Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try. This story takes place immediately after episode VI. The remaining Sith must band together and try to survive while being hunted by the Jedi. The story follows a Sith named Marius, a very powerful warrior who must stand up and fight the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1: Destruction

No. Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try.

-Yoda to Luke Skywalker-

The ship shook, knocking people over and moving objects around. Everything moved except for the figure in the all black robes. He stood still, watching the event before his very eyes. The explosion was huge, and ships were fleeing from the location. His ship was a safe distance away. He knew it was over, the Death Star was destroyed. Again. He knew he should set out and look for Vader among the ruins, but there were ships everywhere, it would be quite the task to evade them and head into the wreckage. Even after that, it would still be difficult to search for Vader just because of the size of the thing. Marius pulled the electrobinoculars down from his eyes and sighed heavily. Vader was probably dead. He set the electrobinoculars down and took off the black robes he was wearing. Marius' right hand man, Aden, approached him. "Darth Marius, what are we doing now?" Marius shook his head, unsure of what to do.

"We lay low for a while." Marius' voice was deep when he spoke. Aden wondered if Marius really knew what to do. They needed a leader, someone to step up and show them the way, and if Marius couldn't do it, then there was a problem. "Quickly take us to Tatooine, we will stay there."

"Tatooine?" Aden questioned why Marius wanted to go to Tatooine. "Why Tatooine?"

"We can hide there. Everyone there is scum, we will fit right in." Marius replied with a smile. "Take us there, and be careful, there's ships everywhere around here."

4 Hours Later

Arkanis Sector

The Planet Najiba

The Jedi Valen and his men moved through the dense jungle. It was Valen's mission to make sure there weren't any Sith on this planet, because there was word that one escaped here. Valen wasn't sure where exactly they were on the planet, but what he did know is that the jungle they were walking through was very moist. The eight soldiers following him wiped the sweat off their faces as they kept their eyes open for any threats. It was quiet, the only noises they could hear were their own footsteps and the sounds of the jungle around them, and the rain pattering on the leaves covering the top of the jungle. One of Valen's men jogged up next to him, "Can we take a quick-" the sound of distant blaster fire interrupted him.

The soldiers raised their weapons as they tried to figure out which direction it was coming from. Valen looked to the soldier in the back and signaled him to come forward quickly. "Let me see your comlink, quickly!" The soldier kneeled down so Valen could use the comlink unit on his back. "Team two are you okay?" There was no response for a few seconds.

"No, we are-" Valen heard static for a second. "Sith! Open fire!" Valen immediately dropped the comlink, looking every direction trying to figure out where the blaster fire was coming from, and where this Sith was.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sith

"From the south?" one of the soldiers asked.

"No, don't think so, definitely east," another soldier responded. Valen dashed to the east, moving very quickly, as his best friend, Matthew, was in that squad. Valen made it there in seconds, his team was trailing far behind him. Valen dropped his lightsaber after seeing what had happened. Everyone from team two was lying on the ground, some of them slowly breathing their last few breathes. Valen looked for Matthew. As soon as Valen spotted him, he ran towards him and grabbed him in his arms. "Matty, you're gonna be ok, just hold on, hold on." Matthew coughed out one last sentence.

"Be- Be-"

"What, what is it?" Valen leaned in close.

"Behind y-you." Matthew coughed and fell back down. The Sith jumped down from a branch above Valen. Valen used the Force to pull his lightsaber to him, turning it on quickly and blocking the Sith's attack. He Force pushed the Sith away and backed off a bit to put some distance between him and his enemy. Valen took a good look at his opponent. The Sith had a single bladed red lightsaber. The Sith took a look at Valen, noting how Valen had a single bladed green lightsaber, wielded in his right hand. The warriors charged at each other and met in the middle, swinging their weapons with great strength. Valen punched the Sith and backed off again.

"I win." Valen turned off his lightsaber as his men came out from behind the trees, blasters locked onto the Sith. The Sith shut off his lightsaber and placed it on the ground, laughing.

"Yes, yes you do." He grinned. Valen checked on Matthew. Matthew was dead, all because of the Sith on his knees behind Valen. Valen turned on his lightsaber and approached the Sith.

"I should kill you."

"Kill me, show everyone how the Jedi really are." Valen turned off his lightsaber after the Sith said that.

"No." Valen signaled for his men to cuff the Sith so they could move out.

"I think I win."

"Excuse me?" Valen looked at the Sith, wondering what he was talking about.

"You have about ten seconds to run."

"He's lying." One of the soldiers said.

"Nine."

"Are you sure?"

"Eight."

"I think so, I mean-"

"Seven."

"I think he's just taunting us."

"Six." Valen approached the Sith and threatened him with his lightsaber.

"What are you talking about?"

"Five."

"What is going to happen in five seconds?"

"Four."

"We should probably start moving," one of the soldiers recommended.

"Three."

"Which way?"

"Two."

"GET TO COVER!"

"One."


End file.
